vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh Learning Vol 3: Helping Others VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews *Spot *Disney's Favorite Stories Disney Bumper * Feature Program Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Learning: Helping Others Episodes Titles * "Owl's Well That Ends Well" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Piglet Discovers That Even If You're Little You Can Still Be a Big Hero. Episode Titles (cont.) * "A Very, Very Large Animal" Intervals * Coming Up Next, Pooh Lends Rabbit a Helping Hand with His Garden. Episode Titles (cont) * "Caws and Effect" Intervals *Next, Gopher Learns the Right Way to Help His Grandpappy. Episode Titles (cont.) * "To Dream the Impossible Scheme" Ending Credits * Produced by * Walt Disney * Television Animation * "Owl's Well That Ends Well" ** Producer/Supervising Director ** Ken Kessel ** Producer ** Russell E. Mooney ** Story Editor ** Carter Crocker ** Written by ** Julia Jane Lewald * "A Very, Very Large Animal" ** Producer/Director ** Karl Geurs ** Story Editor ** Mark Zaslove ** Story by ** Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by ** Carter Crocker ** Assistant Story Editor ** Carter Crocker * "Caws and Effect" ** Producers ** Ken Kessel ** Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director ** Ken Kessel ** Story Editor ** Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editors ** Carter Crocker ** Bruce Talkington ** Story by ** Bruce Talkington ** Ken Kessel ** Teleplay by ** Carter Crocker * "To Dream the Impossible Scheme" ** Producer/Supervising Director ** Ken Kessel ** Story Editor ** Carter Crocker ** Written by ** Dev Ross * With the Talents of * Peter Cullen * John Fielder * Michael Gough * Tim Hoskins * Ken Sansom * Hal Smith * Jim Cummings * as Winnie the Pooh * and * Paul Winchell * as Tigger * Voice Director * Andrea Romano * Animation Directors * Charles A. Nichols * Terence Harrison * Jamie Mitchell * Art Director * Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors * Dave Brain * Joan Case * Rick Leon * Brian Ray * Mitch Rochon * Bob Shellhorn * Bob Treat * Woody Yocum * Storyboard Designers * Rob Campbell * Larry Eikleberry * Holly Forsyth * George Goode * Jim McLean * David Prince * Hank Tucker * Character Design * Tom Bird * Leonard Smith * Kenny Thompkins * Key Layout Design * Dennis Greco * Jim Schlenker * Prop Design * David Mink * Background Styling * Hye Coh * Paro Hozumi * Color Stylists * Robin Draper * Marta Skwara * Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions * Elizabeth Chapman * Supervising Timing Directors * Marlene Robinson May * Mircea Mantta * Overseas Animation Supervisors * Dale Case * Ken Kessel * Jamie Mitchell * Assistant Producers * Barbara Ferro * Selma Gladney * Donna Alcock Smith * Continuity Coordinators * Myrna Bushman * Jim Finch * Talent Coordinator * Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by * Steve Nelson * Music by * Steve Nelson * & * Thom Sharp * Animation Production by * Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. * Animation Production by * Walt Disney Animation * (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Animation Supervisor * Dale Case * Animation Production by * Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Post Production Manager * Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor * Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor * Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinators * Jeffrey Arthur * Barbara Beck * John Royer * Managing Film Editor * Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor * Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors * Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * David Lynch * Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors * Jenny Harrison * Andy Rose * Assistant Editors * James N. Harrison * Glenn Lewis * Robb S. Paulsen * Sound Editor * Vitello & Associates * Supervising Editor * Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor * Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-Recording Mixer * Ed Barton * Track Reader * Skip Craig * Post Production Assistant * Nanci Battelle * Production Assistants * Johanne Beaudoin * Peggy Becker * Wade Nassir * Michelle Robinson * William Waggoner * Script Coordinators * Laraine Arkow * Leona Jernigan * Archives Administrator * Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator * Karen Silva * Shipping Coordinator * Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1989, 1991 The Walt Disney Company * All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Closing Previews *Winnie the Pooh Learning Collection *Disney's Sing Along Songs Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh: Learning Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1994